The Legend of Zelda: Memories
by WttseLegend
Summary: The chosen heroes. Green costume,green hat. Great courage. Great fighting skills. Like me. Except for one difference: I don't care a thing about fulfilling my destiny. The hell with the goddesses. I don't care about the world. That was before I learnt that he was the one who caused the death of the ones I loved. And even if I must tear this whole country, I will avenge the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am lying on the floor. People are walking quickly next to me, not noticing. They don't care. They think I'll probably get up soon. I am staring at the stone floor. Where I am again?... Oh yeah, I remember now. I am in the middle of the street in Castle Town.

Reality suddenly rushes back to me. Pain is everywhere. I am losing blood, a lot of blood. WAY too much blood. I'm dying.

Time passes, I don't know how much. Despite all my efforts, I can't move, my body does not respond to me anymore. And I'm left staring at the floor, left to die.

People are still walking next to me. Someone stops, a woman. She offers me a hand.

Why would she do that ? Everybody despises me here. "Get away!", I whisper with a bitter voice. "As you wish". She leaves but does not go far. She stops a few meters away from me, and leans against the wall.

More time passes. There is no one in the street now, except her. It's probably REALLY late. Why is she still here ? Why is she waiting for me ? Can't she just let me die in peace ?

- "What do you want ?", I asked with difficulty.

- "I will not leave until you get up and show me you're able to go to your house by your own", she announces with a neutral voice.

Damn it. I want to shout at her, kick her, punch her, make her understand that she should just leave me.

- "I can't," I finally say.

- "Well I can see that," she chuckles ironically, "then I guess I shall have to carry you all the way to my home."

My turn to laugh now.

- "Hahahaha! "Because you think you are going to bring a complete stranger to your house ? You can't even carry me!"

These are probably the last I'll ever say. Everything is turning around me. I can see death approaching and I must say, I'm glad to see her. My life was useless anyway and all I ever did was ruining other people's lives. I am losing consciousness. Just before I close my eyes on this world and never open them again, I hear her voice again.

- "Don't be such an idiot, Link."

Time freezes. Link. Is that my name? I don't know... I can't remember...

Death is about to take me away but this time something is stopping her. A name. I am trying so hard to remember what it is... Death is so near...

But not enough. I remember now.

My eyes shot open and pain surges through every inch of my body, being even tougher than my wounds. I never thought that memories would hurt so much.

xxx

_I am pulled apart, psychologically and physically. One of my arms is clutching the side of the cliff. The other is pulled downwards by an incredible weight. I look down and see a man, hanging desperately for his life. My father. Elandur. The only person I ever had in my life. He is everything for me._

_My hand is slipping, both are actually. We have only 2 solutions: or he falls and I live, or both fall. There is no hesitation, I cannot live without him, I have no one at all, my mother died when I was born, and I'm purchased by half of the Hylian army all across Hyrule for a reason I do not know. If he dies, how will I survive, me, a 10 years old kid?_

_I am loosing my grip on the cliff. I won't last much longer._

_- "We are going to fall!", shouts my dad._

_I know that, dad._

_- "My weight is too much for you to handle! I have to let go!"_

_- "NOOOOOOOO! This is out of the question! I cannot live without you, dad, you can't leave me! If you fall, I fall !"_

_- "You'll have to learn to live without me, to find your own path!"_

_- "I can't!"_

_- "You will. And when I fall, you'll climb on the edge of the cliff and live."_

_- "Never!", I cry out desperately._

_I can feel my hand slipping..._

_- "Link, listen, I..."_

_He seems to want to say something, but changes his mind. That's where I see tears running down his face. No. Never._

_- "Never forget that you are the greatest thing that ever happened in my life, Link. Live your life and be free of your own regrets."_

_Th-this can't happen. I won't allow it._

_- "Goodbye, Link. Never forget what I just said."_

_And he lets go._

xxx

_I don't know how I managed to get up on the cliff again. But what I do know is that I stayed there for hours, days, months, lying next to the spot where my father had perished. An eternity. And I began to think that it was my entire fault, I was the one who brang him here on the border of Hyrule, we were purchased because of me. I should have died instead of him._

_Some time later, I got up and managed to drag myself to a tavern to eat a little. There was a man there, totally drunk, and he was shouting loudly. _

_- "Hey guys, have you heard the news? We've found a dead body next to the cliff. We've seen in the region a couple of times now, he's called Elandur."_

_My body stiffened._

_- "Oh sure, we know him. Last time I've seen him, he was with his son next to the cliff. They were fighting about something and his son, Link I believe he is called, seemed REALLY angry", one of his friends called out._

_- "And I saw his son a couple of hours ago. He was alone."_

_Everybody around gasps at what could have possibly happened._

_- "His son was really weird...", the drunken man shouted again. "There is only one logical explanation: his son Link killed him." _

_My hand acted alone._

_I grabbed one of the kitchen knives on the table, went towards the drunken man._

_And without a word, stabbed him in the stomach._

_And I promised myself no one will ever call me Link again, or I would kill him. _

xxx

No. My name isn't Link. Or maybe should I say that it hasn't been for the past nine years and I won't let it be again.

Today, I am more or less known as Keaton. The Legendary Keaton, that is, or at least that how I say it. The Hylian army doesn't approve that much of it though, and offers a reward of 10 000 rupees dead or alive to whoever captures me. I am the most known man all across Hyrule (after the King of course), and I must say, I'm rather proud of this title. I am the greatest thief and assassin of all times.

...ok, maybe not of all times. The name I chose comes from an ever greater thief than me, himself named Keaton, who lived several hundred of years ago. His story has been turned into a myth and he is truly my idol. I've read TONS of legends about him when I was younger, and always admired him. I only one day I could be like him...

But there are way too much differences between us.

First of all, he had a family, a home, friends, and people he could count on. I have none of that.

Second, he had learnt to find his own path and be free of his regrets. Although I want to convince myself that I have, I know that these memories are still in the back of my head and will one day reappear. And they just have.

Third, he was a kind person, a loving father, and understood the value of life.

And most importantly, he isn't dying like a complete idiot in the middle of the street.

xxx

How long have I been lost in thoughts? My position has not changed and the woman is still there.

I don't have the strength to fight death anymore.

But then something else in my brain clicks into a place, and the feeling that every man possesses, the one that tells you to survive, takes control over my body. I try to fight it for a moment, but I abandon. "Fine, help me", I say with such a low voice that I was pretty sure she would have never heard it. But she approaches, lifts me up from the ground. I look up at her and all I can see is pair of dark blue eyes streaked of gold staring back. She starts dragging me along, supporting me with her right shoulder, but immediately sees that I will never make it alive.

She pauses, and her left hand holding my wrist starts burning so much that it becomes painful. I gather whatever strength I have left and lift my head up to look at her. She is staring into space. Her eyes have turned ice blue.

I can feel strength and power entering my body through her hand, and my chances to survive are not as slim as before now.

- "What did you just do ?", I whisper with a hoarse voice as she starts dragging me again.

- "I, have just given the chance to restart your life", she answers while looking straight in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: So here is chapter 2, I hope you like it ! If you have any questions or you're confused about something, feel free to ask ! (not in the reviews cause I can't answer them) You can send me an email at 98 or you can ask me via my DeviantArt account: I'm Windowtothesoulepic there :)

Enjoy !

Chapter 2:

_Flashes of images. Sometimes blurry, sometimes clear, but everywhere the same feeling of fear. People screaming, houses destroyed, cities and villages ravaged. It seems that I am frozen in time and I can see lives rushing past me. Landscapes change, forests burn, a dark and huge tower is built where Hyrule Castle one stood. People are so afraid they don't even dare to speak, everybody suspects each other. Entire lives are wasted. And this scene, taking place right before my eyes, last forever. I can do nothing else than to see them live and die miserably, during hours and hours… and hours._

_Right before I explode with frustration and anger, a man appears. Or is it a man? Only the shape outline is visible, the image is blurry and I am not able to see his facial features. But what I do know, is that HE is behind all that. It is him who destroyed this land and ruined innocent people's lives._

_My frustration and anger increases so much until I can no longer hold it. And his image fills my field of view, until there is nothing left between him and me. I am going to explode, and shatter into a million pieces._

_And then everything goes black._

xxx

As I open my eyes, I am surprised not to be blinded by light. My left side feels warm, and as my sight focuses, I realise I am lying next to a fireplace. Thee room is dark apart from the orange light coming from the fire. Someone is standing next to the stone fireplace. Someone I've met pretty recently, in fact… The thing is, my head hurts a lot and I can't remember.

She is leaning against the wall, one foot up against it. She is wearing a dark blue shirt, with a brown sleeve less jacket attached with leather laces. A dagger is hanging to a belt around her waist. On the floor, I can vaguely distinguish the shape of a bow and some arrows. At first sight, she looks definitely like some kind of fighter.

She has a beautiful face, and she wearing her long black hair in a braid, resting on her left shoulder. She is staring into space, lost in her thoughts, and although the light of the fire renders the right side of her face visible, I cannot see her eyes.

Suddenly she looks at me. Two dark blue eyes streaked of gold.

Wait. I've met this person recently. The last time I was awake actually. Memories rush back to my mind. Yes, I was dying, she was talking and… what was she saying ?

_Don't be such an idiot, Link._

She called me Link. I am going to kill her for that . She will not escape from the rule, even though she apparently saved me. I look out for my dagger with my hand, but it's not at its usual place, attached to my belt.

She notices my reaction and smirks.

« You looking for that? », she chuckles with pointing at my dagger on the floor, next to her bow.

I sit up violently in an attempt to get up and reach it but I cry out in pain as my side starts to burn horribly. Hmph. I am apparently still badly wounded. Ok, let's calm down. Calm down, Keaton. You'll have plenty of time killing her after.

- « How long have I been asleep? », I ask with hoarse voice, trying vaguely to make conversation.

- « One day and a half. Your wounds have only just closed, so don't do anything foolish. »

Awkward silence. What does she takes me for ? A five year old kid ? I've had tons of wounds like that.

- « What are you going to do with me? »

- « Nothing, for now. Afterwards, I can't tell you. It will depend on your reaction. »

- « What reaction ? », I ask, intrigued.

- « You shall see », she answers with a mysterious voice. « You should rest now », she continues as she picks her bow and arrows AND MY DAGGER from the floor and starts heading towards the door.

- « Wait. »

- « What now ? », she turns around impatiently.

- « Who are you ? … What's your name ? »

She answers nothing for a moment, then an even more mystical smile appears on her face.

« You'll have to find me one. »

I would have argued normally, but I am really weak now and don't have the strength to. I try to find that would fit her personality and physical appearance. Hum, let's see: extremely mysterious, black hair, dark blue eyes with gold… who look like stars… That's it. Her eyes are the sky and the gold, stars.

« Night », I say. « Night will be your name. »

She seems satisfied with my choice and turns away without a word, her braid swinging from side to side as she walks, and leaves me alone with my thoughts.

xxx

_I am dreaming again, but this time it's different. Those images give me an impression of deja-vu, though I'm perfectly sure I have NEVER seen them before. _

_A boy with a strange instrument which vaguely looks like a flute._

_A wolf, and an imp-like creature riding on his back. Immediately after follows an older boy meeting a tall, slim, incredibly beautiful woman with strange skin colour._

_A boy, flying in the sky, upon a huge red bird._

_Then appears a man, wearing the same green clothes as the ones before, but the vision blurs and then the same man is there, but in his thirties and he is carrying a fox mask in his hand. I immediately known who this is: Keaton. The one from the legends._

_A boy sailing on an endless ocean on a red boat._

_The same boy from the beginning, but with the fox mask in his hand._

_A man, standing with a person carrying a harp dressed in blue and wearing a scarf, hiding half of his face. Only his (or her?) crimson eyes are visible._

_All these persons have something in common, but apart from their clothing, I can't make out what. Wh-who are these persons ? Why am I having dreams about them ?_

_Are they even alive ?_

_And then, the same man from my previous dream appears before me. And my anger rises until I can no longer hold it._

xxx

She must have heard me groaning in my sleep, because as soon as I awake with drops of sweat running down my face, she asks:

- « What's happening ? »

- « Having dreams lately », I answer without much interest. To my surprise, she seems concerned and her face is pulled into a frown.

- « What kind of dreams ? »

- «Why should it matter to you ? », I sigh. « I get flashes of images. Boys or men, all dressed in that green tunic with a ridiculous hat. They're all different but have something in common. One with a flute. A wolf. One on a bird in the sky.

I can see her mind racing.

« One looking like a thief and with a fox mask », I add. She apparently doesn't know about that one, her expression shows it.

- « Seriously, Night ? Don't tell me you've never heard of Keaton ? The greatest thief of all times…?

- « Ah, yes of course, I've heard of Keaton. But not under this version…. »

- « What do you mean ? »

- « Never mind », she answers with a shrug. « Carry on ».

- « A boy with a boat. A boy with the same fox mask as Keaton. One standing with a masked person with crimson eyes. » She shifts uncomfortably at the mention of the last one.

« Oh, and yes, I forgot. There that man », I add, « there every time and he is responsible for the death of hundred of people. »

- « What does he look like ? »,she asks eagerly. I don't like this. She apparently knows way more than me on the subject and she is hiding it from me.

- « I don't know, his facial features are always blurry. I only know that he has red/brown eyes and black eyes. »

- « And… how do you feel towards him ? »

- « Terribly angry. And frustrated. I want to kill him so badly. Partly because he destroyed all those people's lives, but something else, something I can't control. As if… I was born to hate him.

She seems satisfied and gets up. « You should rest now », she says. Oh no, Night, you won't get away like that.

« Not so fast », I say. « Now that you've hear my dream and asked all the questions you wanted to, would you PLEASE mind telling me what it means ?», I ask with a sarcastic voice. « Who are these persons ? Why am I having dreams about them ? Cause you apparently know quite a lot about this whole mess. »

She seems embarrassed. « Nah, this isn't a good idea. You're still weak. I'll tell you later. »

« No. Now. »

She sighs and sits back down in front of me. She stays silent for a few seconds, probably looking for a place to begin, and then asks:

- « Link… »

- « Keaton. », I hiss.

- « …Lin- »

- « KEATON ! », I shout as I clench my fists to prevent myself to jump at her.

- «…d-do you know why you were chased after before your father died ? »

That does it. I pick up my dagger from the floor, lunge at her, grab her by the collar and slam her violently against the wall.

« Don't. you. dare. », mouthing my words slowly as I point the dagger towards her throat menacingly, « mention this in front of me ever again. YOU HEAR ME ? NEVER ! This has nothing to do with my dreams whatsoever, so why did you speak of it, uh ? ANSWER ME ! »

She looks terrified for a second, but quickly regains control of herself and sends me flying across the room, giving a powerful side kick in the stomach.

« Of course it has, you blithering idiot. Now, you wanted to know the truth behind your dreams, so accept the consequences and control yourself, OK ? »

We stare at each other for a few moments, and I finally answer without lowering my eyes:

« No, I don't know. He… he never told me. » That's what we were fighting about, the day he died, next to the cliff.

- « Fine. Let me tell you a legend then. »

« A thousands years ago, lived a people on a land that is now Hyrule. They lived together in peace, and where ruled by the goddess Hylia. She was the guardian of the golden power, called the Triforce, who could grant any wish. The Triforce laid in a place, the Sacred Realm.

One day, evil forces awoke from the shadows and sought the Triforce for their own purpose. At their lead, was Demise, who was prepared to battle Hylia to get hold of the golden power.

The goddess, sensing the war was near, took a piece of the Earth, and sent in the heavens with the people known today as the Hylians. Us. And with the remaining races, sh- »

- « Races ? What races ? »

- « Races other than the Hylians. We do not know what they were named at the time, but we know they that much later became the Gorons, the Zoras, the Kokiris, the Sheikas, the Gerudos and also… the Guardians. All today have disappeared. »

- « Wh- »

- « But that's not the point. We'll talk about it later, if you want. »

« As I was saying », she continues while giving me the don't-interrupt-me-again look, « with the remaining races she battled Demise and his minions. The war was long and harsh, but Hylia won and defeated her enemy, sealing him away. But she had known that the seal would not last forever, so before she had sent the piece of Earth in the skies, she had planned that one day, a boy, her hero, would return and defeat Demise once and for all.

Centuries after, a boy dressed in green descended from his island in the sky. He is the one you saw flying on a huge red bird amongst the clouds. He defeated Demise and before the evil one died, he swore that a reincarnation of himself would haunt the boy's descendants forever. The boy stayed on the surface and formed, with his descendants, what is known today as Hylians on the land of Hyrule. And each time danger approached, a reincarnation of the boy would appear and battle Demise's reincarnation.

It is normal that you have never heard of this legend before. It has been long forgotten and the goddess Hylia and the three parts of the Triforce, Din, Nayru and Farore are no longer honoured.

- « And what does this has to do with me ? », I ask wearily.

- « Think about your dreams », she answers, obviously not wanting to give any more information

- « And… how was the first boy named ? Hylia's chosen hero, I mean. »

She lowers her head, ashamed, and murmurs: « …Link. He was named Link. As all the other ones that followed him. »

- « … So… this means that I am his reincarnation ? I am the evil one defeating evil forces ? ». She answers nothing, and her silence can only signify a positive answer.

- « This is madness. And how come you know all about this… thing ? …Who are you really, Night ? Cause you haven't told me the whole truth, and I can see it. »

- « Th-there is another legend. One day, one of the reincarnation of Demise, more commonly named as Ganon, managed to enter the Sacred Realm and got hold of the Triforce. But the golden power, sensing he was evil, separated into three pieces. The Triforce of Power went to Ganon, the Triforce of Courage went to Link, and the Triforce of Wisdom went to Hylia's reincarnation, Zelda, the heir of the royal family. From that day, Ganon's only will is to kill Link and Zelda to obtain the two pieces of Triforce left and to become the master of the world.

My grandfather was the heir to the throne, but he died. I am the heir of the royal family. I am », showing her right hand where was drawn a golden triangular figure, « the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. My true name… is Zelda.»

This is NOT happening. I will not accept this fate I have not chosen. You hear me, goddesses up there that I don't even believe in ? I have enough troubles like that !

I have just learnt that I have only been created for one purpose, kill Demise or Ganon or whatever he is called, and the reincarnation of the person who decided that is sitting right in front of me!

- « And who is the evil one I must kill, uh ? »

- « Who in this kingdom looks like the man from your dreams ? »

I am fed up with this.

- « I don't know and I don't care. I refuse to believe whatsoever you're trying to tell me. I am free of my own destiny, you hear me ? I do what I want, and not what a goddess that doesn't even exist decided ! And I won't stay another minute to listen to those old women's tales you're telling me », I say furiously as I pick up my things from the floor and start heading towards the door.

- « Listen, I… »

- « There is no point trying to convince me, Night. »

- « Link… », she says pleadingly.

- « AND MY NAME », I shout back as I slam the door behind me, « IS KEATON ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here's chapter 3, rather short cause I wanted to stop right before they began their adventure/journey. More action will come in the next upcoming chapters!

I highly recommend you listen to music when you read fanfics. I do it all the time and it's awesome. So from now on, I will recommend a music to listen to while reading the chapter. It's usually the more fitting one I find and without vocals.

For this chapter: watch?v=dJ-QLl5qjLg Archangel from Two Steps From Hell

Please tell me what you think in the reviews !

Chapter 3:

A loud bang resonates in the courtyard as I shut the door violently behind me. I am fuming with rage. I start talking to myself angrily, how this is complete madness and I don't want to have anything to do with it, but I quickly stop as I realize there might be people watching or hearing me and they might take me for a complete moron and take me to the asylum.

I approach the stone fountain in the middle of the courtyard and splash my face with water. It's icy at this time of the year but it still feels nice in a way. I look down at my reflection. A young man's face, in his early twenties, with somewhere between blond and brown messy hair, and ice blue so penetrating that I am sometimes surprised by their intensity. Yep, that's my face. But was I the only one with that face? Did the other Links all look like me? I shrug. Whatever. It's not like I actually care or believe about this whole mess, do I?

I search through through my pockets and find a folded sheet of paper. It's the list of people I work for, those for whom I have to steal or kill someone. First on the list is Farin, a man who wants me to steal an ancient statue in his neighbour's house. I don't know why, I don't even bother to ask most of the times, as long as I get paid for it I am satisfied. The statue must be very valuable though, because he offers me a high price for the job.

"Alright", I tell myself, "let's get this done."

xxx

The next day I arrive at a small village. The air is damp and the clouds have a dull grey colour. The villagers are whispering to themselves fearfully. I have the strange feeling that something terrible has happened.

I shrug it off, telling myself that it's one of those weird feelings I get now and again and usually nothing happens.

I continue my journey and finally arrive at Toel, Farin's village. I freeze in shock at what I see.

It's the scene from the first dream.

Houses destroyed, burnt to the ground. An odour of smoke and dead bodies rises from the village. People are lying on the ground, not moving. Dead.

I cannot move. This scene is apocalyptic. My anger rises against the one behind all that, although I am not sure who it is. No ordinary man could destroy a village this big. He had to own an army of some sort...

A voice, alas too well known for me to ignore now, interrupts my thoughts:

"It's horrible, isn't it?"

I turn around slowly and point my dagger towards her throat.

- "I told you I never wanted to see you again", I hiss.

- "Too late for that now, Link. I'm here."

- "Then you can now leave, ZELDA", I spit with disgust as I turn away and start making my way through the village.

- "Wait, we are alike, you and I!"

- "No we are not. I could never be like you."

She catches up with me. "Yes we are!", she says as she grabs my hand and shows it to me. I stare at it in disbelief. The golden triforce symbol is drawn there, and one of the triangles is glowing a little more than the others.

- "What? This wasn't there before. Wh- Ah, I see. You drew it so to make me believe in your foolish story. Well, it's not working."

- "Link? No! This isn't true! Wait, we have to kill Ganon to..."

Her voice fades in the distance as I leave her.

Ganon. The name rings a bell. It's not from my previous lives, I'm pretty sure I've met someone with a name quite similar to this one.

I move towards the centre of the village, stepping over the corpses, as I search for Farin. Here he is, lying next to a house. There is a deep gash in his chest, right where the heart is. At least, it means that he did not suffer too much. Farin was not only a faithful client of mine, he was also of the very few friends I ever had. He always treated me as equal and we often talked together. He respected my privacy and never asked about my past. I'll miss him.

Right above him, there is a poster showing me a picture of the King. I never got the chance to see him, because each he gives the speech in Castle Town I avoid the place, it's usually crawling with guards. Here the king is standing once on his balcony, talking to the crowd. He seems majestic, powerful, father-like with his long reddish brown hair and his beard. His black eyes bother me a little though, there's a dangerous glitter in th-

Nayru, Farore and Din.

Reddish brown hair and dark eyes.

It's the man from my dreams.

Nah, this can't be possible. They must be brothers or something of the sort. The king has always been kind to his people! This is surely just a coincidence.

Night approaches behind me.

- "So? You finally discovered who it is."

I turn to her, shocked. "The King isn't Ganon. He would never hurt anybody!"

- "Just look at his name", she simply answers.

I turn back to the poster. Few of us knew the King's name, we just called "the King". I try to look at the name, but it's burnt partly and it's hard to read the letters. Something ending with –dorf.

A G, a A, ... a N, I think, a O... and a –

Ganondorf. That's the king's name.

- "But the King can't be the evil one! Up to today, he loved his people dearly!"

- "And who do you think did this then?", she scoffs will pointing around us. "This monstrosity was done by an army. It didn't appear out of thin air."

I answer nothing, dumbfound. I can't possibly kill the King, he has done nothing to me! Then I remember Night's words, the other day.

_...do you know why you were chased after before your father died?_

I had got angry and listened to the legend and left and had not thought about it again. But now... I was chased after by the Hylian army, under the command of the King. Ganon has the Triforce of Power. Night's words come back to me again:

_...from this day, Ganon's only will is to kill Link and Zelda to obtain the two pieces of Triforce left to become the master of the world._

I look at her in shock as I finally realize the truth.

And I have the Triforce of Courage. He wanted it. It's because of him we were chased after all across Hyrule.

It's because of him my father died.

Anger rises in me like never before, and a desire of revenge, sweet and harsh at the same time, now inhabits my heart.

I turn to Night.

- "Fine." She instantly understands and offers me a crooked smile. "What do you want to do with me?"

- "I want to restore a good king on the throne and save Hyrule. And to kill Ganon."

She using me, I know it. But she knows way more than me on the subject, and at least we are on the same side.

- "I'll help you. But after I defeat him, since you apparently can't do that on your own, will you leave me alone and I shall never see you again?"

She looks at me straight in the eyes. "I promise", she says solemnly. And something tells me she will.

- "Alright then. We have a deal, Zelda." She shifts uncomfortably at the mention of her name. "I would prefer if you called me Night."

- "Oh no. You call me Link so I call Zelda. Seems fair enough to me."

- "Fine", she answers, but I can see she is not really pleased with it. "It will be a long journey, a dangerous one", she adds.

I nod. "Let's go then", I say as we leave the destroyed village.

" I will avenge you", I think silently, addressing my prayers to the dead as I give one last look on the bodies on the ground.

For Farin. For this village. For Hyrule.

For my father.


	4. Chapter 4

I've often heard stories about Castle Town and the fact that over the years it has grown to be a splendid city. I cannot compare of course with the earlier visions of it, but as I think of it now, walking in its paved streets, it has got some charms. Especially today. Stalls are laid out, offering a wide variety of food, and children are running happily, weaving through the crowd. Not to mention the majestic architecture, and its white buildings towering above u -

- « This way », Zelda says, interrupting my thoughts.

- « … Where are we going again? », I ask her.

- « We're getting you a horse. »

- « What for? »

She leans closer and lowers her voice. « We need to travel to the Eastern Woods, also known as the Lost Grove. You see, the only weapon that can killed Ganon is the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. It's hidden in those woods. »

- « So basically, we just get that sword, break into the Castle, which won't be very difficult, and kill Ganon ? »

- « That's it. »

Sounds pretty simple. Which is good, because the sooner I'm finished with this thing, the better.

We take a sharp turn and enter a large shop. The man, with the large hypocrite smile on his face, leads us to the stables. « I'll leave you here. Choose yourself a horse », she says with authority, « I'll come back in a few minutes.»

The stables are filled with rows of splendid horses, all too majestic to be real. At the very end, I find a little ordinary brown mare, as if the shop keeper was too ashamed town her.

I could buy of the other horses of course, but oddly enough I keep coming back to her.

- « How is she named? », I finally ask.

- « Epona, sir », the owner answers politely, but I can see he disapproves I'm taking so much interest in this plain ordinary horse.

- « Epona. That's a lovely name… », I murmur to myself as I pat her muzzle.

_The same horse over and over again. Raising her in a ranch, travelling and discovering new areas with her, her white mane floating in the wind. How I would whistle in my fingers and she would always come back to me wherever she was, how we shared a bond so strong she could travel any distance at light's speed to come to my aid when I needed her. Fighting Ganon with her. And then I see this huge red bird, and I stare in its intelligent eyes._

My head hurts. When will these damn visions ever stop?

The owner, apparently preoccupied by my sudden change of colour, is about to ask me what's going on but Zelda arrives behind me. She is leading a beautiful grey horse.

- « This is Sumire, she was staying at someone else's ranch. Have you chosen your horse? »

- « I have. » I turn to the owner. « I'll take this one », pointing to Epona. He nods and names a very high price. I stare at him in disbelief and am about to refuse, but Zelda pulls out a bunch of rupees out of her pocket and hands them to the owner.

As we leave the shop wit the horses, I ask her:

- « Where did you get all that money from? »

- « None of your business. »

- « … I guess this is not very legal?», I say, teasing her.

- « Listen, out of the two of us, I'm not the one who does the most illegal things », she retorts bluntly.

Offended by her answer, I say nothing until we are well away from Castle Town.

Two days later, we arrive at the Eastern Woods. Two tall statues, slowly turning into ruins as the forest takes over them, guard the entry.

« The left one is the first reicarnation of Hylia, and the right one the first Link. They are the one who built this land long ago. »

I can't help but study them closely. The Link looks at lot like me, although I can't make out the color of hair and eyes. The Zelda, however, looks nothing like the one today. She has long light hair, and wears a dress.

- « We have to leave the horses here. They can't follow us into the woods », she says, attaching Surime to a tree.

I get off Epona but leave her there. She's free after all, and I know she'll come back whenever I call her. Zelda raises an eyebrow at me sceptically but says nothing as we enter the woods.

A few moments after, I turn to look back at the entry but I'm surprised to see that it has disappeared. I whirl around, desperately looking for it, but it's nowhere to be found. We are only surrounded by the forest and its trees and bushes. Zelda must have noticed it too, because she looks worried.

- « Well, that sure isn't ominous or anything of the sort », I say ironically.

- « The more reason to get going », she retorts darkly as we move on.

- "I AM SICK OF THIS!", I say as I kick violently one of the trees. "We have been running in circles for the last 3 days, we don't know how to get out, we have no idea where that damn sword is and we have barely food left. No wonder this is called the Lost Grove."

- "Fine. Let's stop here for the night", Zelda says grumpily.

I sit down on the ground and fall asleep immediately despite the coldness seeping through my clothes, without even bothering to light a fire.

I wake up in a start in the middle of the night and shiver. Something is calling me... I get up against my own will, irresistibly drawn by something I can't even name. That is when I realize the luminescent glow the forest is lighted up with. It's still dark, but the trees bear turquoise marks on their trunks and a path on the ground is shown.

I follow it slowly and forget everything, the bitter wind blowing across my face, why I'm here, who I am. Everything that matters now is the voice.

The trees give finally way to a clearing, and in its centre is a sword, resting peacefully in all its ancient glory, stuck into a stone pedestal. It's partially hidden under the leaves and is covered with dust, but it delivers a holy aura and I cannot be mistaken: this is the Blade of Evil's Bane.

I hear Zelda shout in the distance but I am too much attracted and hypnotized by the blade to give her a thought.

Dawn is drawing near. I slowly approach the pedestal, and with a firm grip I grab the sword and lift it skyward. It feels like I was created to do this. To my surprise, Zelda creeps silently around me and facing me, grab my hand and lifts the sword even higher, as the first rays of sunlight filter through the leaves. "For Hyrule!", she shouts, her voice full of hope and certainty, staring straight into my eyes. "For my father!", I add, as we both look up towards the clouds. A vivid blue light shines out of the sword, forcing me to shut my eyelids.

The first thing I see when I open them again, is someone standing where the blade had once been. She is floating in mid air, and looks at us curiously. She wears a blue tunic, with a crystal engraved on her chest, and has purple and green leggings, bearing the same pattern as on the handle of the Master Sword. Her light blond hair with tints of blue falls lightly on her shoulders. Her ageless eyes, full of the knowledge of the world, are of a very pale blue.

She definitely looks Hylian, but there's something off about it. ...A little robotic.

- "Hello, chosen ones", she says with a serious tone.

Zelda's eyes are wide open and staring in horror at this creature she has just discovered. She finally manages to speak:

-"Well... I sure wasn't expecting...that."

- "What that?", the creature asks.

"Well... you."

It's the creature's turn to back away and stare at Zelda, horrified.

- "Don't tell me you've never heard of me in the legends?", she asks.

- "Not in the least, and Nayru knows I know way more legends on this land than anybody."

The creature laughs lightly. "It's strange how every Zelda I have come across affirmed this. And each time they were wrong."

- "How do you know my name?", Zelda asks, shocked.

She offers us a crooked smile and answers mysteriously: "Experience."

She hasn't given me one single look.

- "But I should probably introduce myself. My name is Fi. I was there at the very beginning, and will be here at the very end. I have seen every reincarnation of Link and Zelda who ever walked on this land, and have been in every journey with them. I am the Master Sword. Without me, it is nothing else but an ordinary blade."

- "You're... a sword.", I finally utter, unable to believe her words.

- "Yes. I am the Blade of Evil's Bane and I live in it. And who the hell is he anyway?", she asks to Zelda.

- "Ah", Zelda says, finally coming to her senses. "Fi, this is Link."

Fi scoffs, raises and eyebrow and studies me for a long time, disdainful. She then turns to Zelda.

- "I'm afraid you're mistaken. That", she says while pointing at me, "is no Link."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

- « I'm afraid you're mistaken. That, » she says while pointing at me, « is no Link. »

- « What? »

- « I'm sorry? » Zelda and I say at the same time, shock and incomprehension showing clearly on our faces.

The creature sighs. « Listen, I've seen tons of Links and I was made for that purpose, and I assure you, this is not the hero. »

Zelda shakes her head in disbelief. « But, » she whispers to herself, « I KNOW it's him. I can feel it, I've got the Triforce of Wisdom for Din's sake! No, this can't be. He's got the visions, and Ganon searches him too…. ». She lifts her head hopefully as an idea flashes inside her mind. « Yes, Link, show her your hand! »

I lift my right hand reluctantly and show her the faint glowing Triforce symbol. She looks puzzled for a slight second, but studies me again and announces with certainty: « This is only a mere coincidence. Who knows, maybe he has drawn it himself? », she says while staring suspiciously at me. I immediately begin to hate the woman. « Admit it, Zelda, you've made a mistake. I, however, NEVER make mistakes on this kind of things. I was created for this. And I'm telling you, he is not the hero chosen by the goddesses. »

- « So I guess I have come all this way for nothing. I'll just leave you then, between « chosen ones, » I say bitterly as I turn around pick up my things.

- « Lin- Wait, come back! », Zelda shouts as she breaks into a run and quickly catches me up. « We're going to find a solution. It's not THAT bad after all… »

- « Oh? Is it? », I retort ironically.

- « Link? Listen to me when I speak! », she snaps as I ignore her. « Link, please, I'm begging you, don't leave. We are going to see if there's a solution! Lin- »

- « Say please. »

- « Please? », she asks pleadingly.

- « No. »

She rolls her eyes and grab my arms. « Link, I'm begging you , please don't leave, » she repeats. « Besides, » she adds mischievously, « you need me to get out of these woods.» I sigh but abandon the urge to leave. « As if you knew how to get out of here anyway, » I mutter under my breath as I follow her. Fi is nowhere to be found, so I assume she has gone back into the sword. I carefully pick up the Holy blade from the ground and slide into its sheath attached on my back.

- « Why are you taking it? », Zelda asks curiously.

- « I. need. to. kill. Ganon. If he doesn't die, I'll never move on. And since the only weapon that can defeat is the Master Sword, I'm optimizing my chances to succeed,» I answer darkly as we leave the clearing.

xxx

I'm staring into the blue flames of the fire, hypnotized by its dancing movement. The sun filtering through the leaves and the blowing wind casts strange shadows on the forest's ground.

Fi and Zelda are sitting on a dead tree log, staring into space.

- « Oh Link, do cheer up, I don't want you sulking all day, » Zelda said, apparently irritated.

- « Listen, I've just been told by a sword that I'm not the hero and therefore have no chance to avenge my father and move on. I'm not supposed to feel all bright and happy about it, am I? »

Fi's voice rings in my ears as I have still not detached my gaze from the fire. « You've met a terrible fate, haven't you ? »

I am about to answer positively, but I'm struck by the intensity of her eyes. It feels as if I'm falling into an endless pit.

_The masked creature's evil laugh is still echoing in the background and the boy finally manages to get up and is able to stand. He seems… somehow different. He slowly makes his way through the town's sewers, the humid atmosphere clinging onto his skin, and arrives in a huge room, full of gears: he is inside a gigantic clock. Oddly enough, in the very middle of the room, there is a small puddle, probably due to a leak somewhere. He darts towards it, desperate to look at his reflection, and the murky water finally reveals his face. The boy gasps in horror. A small wooden body has replaced the boy of twelve years old he always knew and 2 red eyes are staring at him. Only the green hero's clothes are what's left of his ancient Hylian form._

_The boy shakes his head, touches his face, unable to believe what has happened, what he has become._

_Suddenly a voice is heard behind him, causing the boy to jump in surprise. « You've met a terrible fate, haven't you? »_

My eyes suddenly open as the vision ends abruptly.

« He was cursed… », I murmur to myself, dumbfound. Why must all heroes have a difficult destiny?

- « You're not the only one who has suffered. Quite the contrary. Admit it, stop complaining and move on. »

Her words are like a blade in my body.

- « How can you even understand this? You're a sword! You're not even supposed to have any feelings! », I cry out.

Fi's eyes widen in hurt as the words come out of my mouth. She bares her teeth and spats with disgust:

- « Don't you dare say that. You know nothing about me. »

- « I know that you are not human. You're a random piece of metal created by some goddesses several thousands of years ago. Nothing else. » I say with hatred in my voice. The tension is so thick that I can almost touch it.

She stands up despite herself, her pale blue eyes igniting fiercely, and is about to shout back some insult, when Zelda interferes and positions herself between us. « Stop it. Fi, go back into the sword and Link, shut up and go to sleep. » None of us argue. Without a sound Fi enters the Master Sword. I lie down on the ground and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

- « Link! Wake up! », Zelda shouts, interrupting my rest, nudging me with her feet.

- « What is it? What's the hurry? », I mutter, half awake.

- « Get up and go and wash yourself at the waterfall right over here », she says while handing me a towel. « And quickly! We have to leave early. »

- « And why is that, may I ask? » I say, irritated.

- « We might have found a way to prove you're truly the hero », she answers mysteriously before leaving me alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry for not uploading any sooner but school has got me so busy I hardly have any free time left.**

**This is the longest chapter up to date, around 3200 words. We're getting in a much more dark and serious atmosphere. **

**Enjoy !**

Chapter 6:

It takes a moment for her words to sink in. Didn't Fi just say that I wasn't the hero?

- « Zelda… Wait! », I call out, hoping to obtain more answers.

She reappears from the bushes. She notices my obvious incomprehension and sighs. « I've talked with Fi, and apparently after having studied through the whole night, she came to the conclusion that there is a very small part in you which corresponds to the hero's personality. In other words, you may be the hero, but the chances are very slim. »

Fi's head pops up behind her. « Now, don't get me wrong, » the creature says, « I was NOT mistaken. The fact that you _may_ be the hero is just not visible at first sight. »

I look down and ponder over her words. So all may not be lost…

- « What do I need to do to prove I'm truly the one? », I ask in a low voice.

- « To prove you're truly the hero, you must overcome three trials: one of Power, one of Wisdom and one of Courage. Do you accept the quest? », Fi answers, suddenly serious.

- « I do. »

- « All right then. We are leaving for Eldin Provincia as soon as possible, we have a long way to go. Now go and wash yourself! », Zelda hurries, suddenly breaking the tense atmosphere with her light tone.

xxx

I soon arrive upon a huge waterfall. I take off my clothes, climb on the highest rock and break into a dive. I shiver as I hit the freezing water. I slowly sink towards the sandy bottom of the pool, trying to clear my mind of the events of the past few days. So much had happened… Who knew what would tomorrow would be made of?

Some turquoise and silver fishes weave through the weeds, moving with the current. I watch them swim gracefully in the crystal clear water before I regain the surface and gasp, begging for air.

As I get out of the waterfall, shivering, a towel wrapped around my waist, I notice that my clothes have gone missing. There are nowhere to be seen. Alarmed, I begin to search frantically for them. Where on earth did I put them?

- « ZELDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? », I shout out.

After a few seconds she emerges from the trees. « What now? », she asks irritated. It takes a moment for me to realise that I'm still half naked, but she makes no comments about it.

- « … do you know where my clothes are? »

- « They're here! », she says while pointing at something on your ground, and turns around to leave. The _thing _she was pointing to is a pile of green clothes. My thief clothes are usually grey, there are way more useful for passing unnoticed.

- « The _other_ clothes. »

- « Oh! I forgot to tell you. These are your new clothes. »

With a bad premonition, I pick up the green pile of clothes from the ground. And what do you know, it's the hero's clothes. There's even that ridiculous green hat. I knew this was going to happen one way or another. I address her my largest hypocrite smile and retort: « You're joking, I hope? I'm not wearing that.»

- « Well, that indeed is problematic. », she replies, not in the least embarrassed. « We have just burnt the other ones. »

This time I'm not joking anymore. « WHAT? », I roar. « They were new! And what about my other weapons, my dagger, my rapier? »

- « You don't need them! »,she answers lightly. « You now have the Master Sword, and it's heavy enough already. »

- « …. I'm still not wearing that », I say stubbornly, not wanting to admit the truth.

- « I'm afraid you don't really have the choice anymore… Unless you want to travel naked of course. Assuming we're in March. » She smiles innocently once again before leaving the clearing.

I'm going to kill her. Correction: I'm going to kill _them_. Fi's behind it too.

I quite forced pick up the green clothes and then again freeze. Do I really want to become the hero? Am I capable of carrying his responsibilities and burden?

And then a little voice at the back of my head whispers.

_Ah, but you don't have the choice anymore… You've gone past the point where you could turn back. You have to do it for them, for the Hylians who are dying, for your father, for you. It's the only path open to you right now. You have no choice…_

And I know it is right.

I slowly slip into the clothes and tighten the leather belt hanging loose around my waist. It fits perfectly. As if it had been made for me… I shrug off the feeling. I wasn't the hero, only trying to become it, and my chances to succeed are nearly non existent.

But I'm still not wearing that hat. My head was already on every «wanted» poster of the land, I don't want to be even more recognizable with wearing a ridiculous green hat.

xxx

We have been travelling for now two weeks towards Eldin Volcano. The land is abandoned, mostly because the climate is too hot and humid and the earth isn't fertile anymore. We were supposed to stop in the man city of the Provincia, Kakariko Village, because our food supplies were becoming too low but what we discovered was not a living city with activity in its streets, but burning ruins of houses and dead corpses mutilated on the ground. It was even worse than the one seen so far. This was not the work of human hands, even an army could not do such an atrocity. It was as if the killers had taken pleasure in ending lives in the most painful ways. Zelda only confirmed my fears. « This is the work of the moblins. Ganon's forces are becoming more powerful by the minute », she said, alarmed.

Moblins. A primitive race, capable of accomplishing monstrosities far beyond imagination. Creatures whose names were only pronounced in legends. They used to make me shiver with fear and often inhabited my nightmares. I learnt much later that they truly had existed at times of great despair long ago. And now they were back.

We had come to Kakariko to get a good night's sleep and to find some life around us, we only left with empty stomachs and the worst of convictions.

That our world was changing in one of the most negatives ways possible.

And way too fast.

xxx

My relations with Fi are becoming worse. The tension is usually at its highest point, and Zelda often has a hard time calming us down.

It has been raining all day, and my clothes are soaked. I take off my boots full of water.

- « I don't think that they'll be dry by tomorrow morning », I said, contemplating my dripping socks. « Do we have anything to eat? », I ask.

- « We only have the left-overs of that rabbit you caught two days ago. Tomorrow, we won't have anything left to eat at all », Zelda answered sadly.

My stomach grumbles. « How I wish I was like Fi… », I sigh. « No need to eat, no need to sleep, no need to walk… »

- « Don't say that », she hisses menacingly.

- « Why are so hostile towards me? », I ask, shocked.

She rolls her eyes and remains silent.

- « Beside, you shouldn't even be angry at me. You're a sword, and swords can't be angry », I mutter under my breath.

- « WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? », she shouts as she stands up and towers above me.

Oops. Apparently swords have a good hearing.

But I'm sick of her being so hostile towards me for most of the time no reason at all.

- « You perfectly heard me. I didn't stutter. », I retort as I stand to face her.

- « Link… », Zelda trails, but I stop her.

- « How can you understand how it feels to loose someone you love, to feel pain, to feel happiness, to feel hunger? How can you pretend to give us orders when you have no idea what we feel inside? », I ask ironically.

- « Oh? Is that so? You think I don't know what loss means, that I have no idea what it is to loose blood, that I've never felt my stomach clench in hunger? », she replies, baring her teeth menacingly.

- « NO, YOU'RE A BLOODY SWORD FOR DIN'S SAKE ! », I shout back, blinded by rage.

This time I've gone too far.

She pushes me violently on the ground and immobilizes me, my throat blocked under her elbow.

« I. .BEFORE. »

My eyes widen in surprise as I hear her words. What ? How is this possible? I open my mouth to ask one of the million questions jostling in my head, but she cuts me off.

« When the great goddess herself asked me if I wanted to become the Master Sword, I agreed. I was like you, you understand? I had a body, an friends, and a home. I had feelings. Don't think I have forgotten. I may be several thousands of years old, but I still remember the sent of the Earth after it rains, I still know what the pressure of one's hand in yours feels like. Despite what I am today, we are not so different for each other because I have been in your place before, I too made choices! And Hylia knows what I had to sacrifice to accomplish my destiny.»

Silence follows her words. That's why she was so mean towards me. I though so little of her. She was like us…

Zelda asks in a very low voice, timidly: « What happened afterwards? »

« After I became the Master Sword? », Fi says. Zelda nods.

« I lost my memories », she replies. « I became a robot. Only used to find things or to point out obvious data. » She drops her head, ashamed. « The first heroes usually only considered me as a tool. I was left at the end of each cycle, stuck in a pedestal, only to be awakened again when the next reincarnation of the hero would come, when all the ones I knew and loved became old over time and one day died.

I was even broken once. Shattered to pieces and abandoned. Only one of my race picked me up and healed me.

Over time, as each hero used me, I slowly regained my memories and changed my appearance to become what I am today. When the last reincarnation of Link will walk the earth, I'll be human again.»

She looks at us briefly before entering the sword in a crystallized chime. I look down and murmur: « I'm sorry Fi. I'm so sorry. » But she had already regained her form of metal and could not hear me.

xxx

My stomach grumbles and my body clenches in hunger. The last thing I ate was a day and a half ago. The temperature has risen considerably since we have entered Eldin Volcano and sweat runs down my nearly shirtless back. Only Fi seems not to notice the stuffy atmosphere.

Since Zelda and I discovered who she really had been, I have kept silent. I just hope that she noticed that I was sorry. She may be floating in mid-air, she may have a crystal engraved on her chest and on her forehead and her eyes may bare the most incredible colour ever, a very pale blue, almost white, she had been like us a long time ago… And I had seen in her eyes all the misery of the world.

My stomach grumbling again brings me back to my senses. The blisters on my feet rubbing against my boots make me wince at every step I take. Bored, I watch the rocky earth slowly unroll under my shoes when I abruptly bump into something. It was Zelda.

- « For Nayru's sake Zelda, » I say as I rub my nose, « you could at least warn us when you're stoppi- »

- « Shhh! Listen. »

I stop dead on my tracks and listen. Nothing unfamiliar. I look around, but there is again nothing except the usual reddish and rocky landscape, the nearly non existent vegetation and occasionally lava.

«Can't you hear it? », she asks, surprised. Fi and I sadly shake our heads, not understanding what she's talking about.

« It's a voice, it's calling me… », she says while looking in all directions to find the source of the sound.

- « What is it telling you? », I ask eagerly.

- « I- I don't know, it's an unknown language… », she answers, puzzled.

She takes a few steps, not knowing where to go, before leaving the path and disappearing behind the rocks. Fi and I hurry behind her while cursing her silently for leaving the path and getting us lost. That girl has no sense of orientation whatsoever.

We take a few sharp turns and stop right in front of a tunnel. There is a thin passage at the end and the light is filtering through it. Zelda is waiting for us inside. « Come on! It's coming from other there. » I sigh and follow her.

At the end of the tunnel, she pushes some leaves blocking the way and stops in surprise. A large door with complex designs is blocking the entry of a huge cave, descending into the depths of the earth. I take a step towards it and try to push it with all my strength. It does not move an inch. Puzzled, I try again and again, but in vain. The door won't open.

« Let me try », Zelda says. I let her pass, a smile on my lips. I couldn't open it. She won't either.

She approaches the huge door and I can see that her mind is absent. She's attracted by it, the same way I was attracted by the Master Sword the night I found it. She gently lays a hand on its metallic structure.

I then see her shiver and shake. Her screams fills in the clearing, echoing against the rocks. Her eyes are closed and she is muttering illegible words, her body devoured by pain. Her hand is still against the door, as if she could not pull it away from her. She falls on her knees.

I rush towards her, but a sudden gust of wind enters the clearing and surrounds her. No matter how hard I try, I cannot reach her.

« ZELDA! », I cry out, but it's useless.

She then abruptly open her eyes and I freeze.

They are crimson red.

Yet her body still shakes in pain. Despite how much it might hurt, she pulls herself together and slowly gets up, her hand still laid on the great door.

At first it's only a murmur.

« Kar dweia te deya, ocierta sen venan. »

She repeats it over and over again, getting louder each time.

« Kar dweia te deya, ocierta sen venan. »

« Kar dweia te deya, ocierta sen venan. »

« KAR DWEIA TE DEYA, OCIERTA SEN VENAN ! », she finally screams with all the air in her lungs before collapsing on the ground. « Kar… dweia te deya… o- ocierta sen… venan, ocierta… favo… », she manages to whisper before passing out.

The wind surrounding her ceases, and I can finally reach her. And in front of her, the door, with sound that seems to come from the centre of the earth itself, finally opens and reveals a large passageway descending into the shadows.

I kneel next to her and pray that she is still alive. She lowly opens her eyes and they are of the usual yet always surprising dark blue. Relieved, I make her sit up and she falls into my arms, tears of pain still streaming down her cheeks. «Hey, it's okay… You will never have to go through this again. I promise. » She looks at me and faintly smiles.

After a few moments she is better and manages to stand up. She is recovering quickly, maybe too much.

- « Fi, what actually happened ? », I ask, concerned.

Fi is pacing up and down in front of me and talks to herself.

« I could have know… Some of them were like that… »

- « Fi, could you please explain to us what just happened? », I insist.

She carries on muttering alone. « But I thought they were all gone… How could she be…? »

- « Fi? », I say, irritated.

« She can't be… Not like that… I've never seen anything of the sort- »

- « FI ! », I shout, bringing her back to her senses. She shots me an annoyed look and hesitates but finally answers.

« She's half Sheikah. »

Silence.

- « What? But the Sheikah have been dead for hundreds of years now! I can 't possibly one of them! », Zelda says hysterically, not believing Fi.

- « The royal family and the Sheikah were very close, and some of the previous Zelda were already half sheikah, in particular one of your ancestors, the Sage of Time. The ability of changing one's eyes is one of the ability of the Sheikah. With some practice, you should be able to change their colors whenever you want. I don't think it will hurt as much as it just did though », she adds quickly when she sees Zelda's horrified look at the mention of starting again.

Zelda sits back down on the ground and puts her head in her hands. « I'm half Sheikah… As if we already didn't have enough troubles like that… », I hear her muttering.

After resting for half an hour, we are ready to go. Zelda's forces quickly came back to her. Just before entering the now open cave, a thought strikes me.

- « Wait… If I'm correct, this is the first trial, right? »

They both nod. « What will it consist of? », I ask, suspicious.

- « Well, I don't know », Fi answers, shrugging her shoulders. « Possibly a temple with some puzzles to solve or an enemy to fight. Or maybe both. You'll see. »

I sigh at the mention of solving puzzles. I suck at them. I'd rather prefer it to be a fight, since I been fighting since I was 9.

They both turn around and begin walking down the steps. And without a word, we descend into the darkness, sweat dripping down our backs.

**« Kar dweia te deya, ocierta sen venan « means something like: « As the daughter of the goddess, I command you to open. » **

**The next chapter will be more of an action one!**

**Please review ! I need you guys to tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! **

**So here's one of those chapters that no matter how many times you rewrite, you never get it right. I'm still not entirely satisfied with this one.**

**Also, this is the first battle scene I ever wrote ;)**

**Well, I do hope you like it and please please PLEASE review! I need to know what you think so I can improve myself. I accept absolutely any kind of criticism as long as you explain what's wrong with what I do.**

**Once again, I highly recommend you listen to music while you read this :D**

**Oh and btw, the picture of this fanfic is a drawing of my Zelda drawn by me:D**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 7:

After an endless march down the steps of the cave, we arrive into a huge, deep room. Humidity seeps into the bricked walls that seem about to collapse at any time. Torches are already lit, but the rest of the room is plunged into darkness. As soon as the three of us enter the room, the door shuts tights behind us. Surprised, I turn around, but oddly enough, I already know that it will not open.

I hear Fi behind me rubbing her hands against each other and saying: « This is going to be fun. » I roll my eyes. Yeah, sure.

She comes closer. « As you might have guessed, you're going to fight. » I nod in acknowledgement. « In this case, I am of no use to you. You can keep the Master Sword, but I will stay on the side and watch you. The Master Sword won't have any kind of sacred power infused in it during this kind of trial. »

« But he will get killed! », Zelda cries out. I frown. Is she aware of what I'm about to be confronted to?

Fi shrugs. « Well, he's not supposed to if he's the hero. …Normally. …Most of the time. » She turns around sits down on the dusty earth, leaning against the wall. I hear chuckle once more: « Oh yeah, this definitely going to be fun. »

Zelda joins her and they look at me expectantly, eager for me to start the fight.

I sigh and turn my attention on the upcoming combat.

To my great deception, the enemy apparently won't show itself, so I guess I'll have to drag him into the light. I walk up to the rest of the room, waiting for the torches to lit up, but I remain into darkness. I dare not to adventure into the shadows, I could get killed instantly without warning. I inspect my surroundings. Nothing, absolutely nothing around me indicates that there may be a mechanism or something of the sort.

I then notice a small flower on the earth, next to the left wall. It's truly beautiful, its petal open up to show a vivid blue fruit in the inside. As soon as I touch it, the fruit starts to change colour: it switches from blue to green to yellow to pink to purple and then again blue. I smile. Finally a bit a colour amongst the boring reddish landscape. I've often heard rumours about this flower, but it is only today that I've seen it before my eyes. Un fortunately, it is of no use to me right now.

I begin to walk away from it but soon hear a low fuse sound. Before I could even turn around, the flower explodes. The impact sends me flying across the room.

I get up with difficulty and look over to the flower. The fruit is disappeared, but is immediately replaced by another one.

Oh, right. I'm so dumb.

That's a bomb flower.

Fi is choking with laughter, and even Zelda cannot repress a laugh. I smile in mockery at my almost childish behaviour.

But then, all sounds of laughter disappears.

In the darkness of the room, two eyes have blazed to life.

A clanging of armour of armour is heard. And then it begins walking. His walk is steady yet rapid. Every sound of footstep resonates against the walls of the chamber.

I stumble backwards in surprise as it finally comes into the light. He is at least twice my size, maybe more. I'm facing a huge man, covered in a rusty armour from head to feet.

My eyes widen in horror as I realize what I'm about to fight against.

« What the hell is this th- »

« This, » Fi comments ironically, « is a Darknut. Creatures of the past, they were often found in temples. Although I have to admit this one is a little big… », she adds with a smile.

As soon as she finishes talking, as if he was waiting for the formalities to end, the creature swings his giant sword. I quickly duck under it and fell the blow pass only inches above my head. I could have easily been decapitated.

I hasten to roll out of the way and swiftly turn around to face my opponent.

I try front slash, side swing, even jump attack, everything.

It never works.

Every hit I make, he blocks it with an exceptional speed.

«He's going to get killed », Fi says joyfully to Zelda, not in the least concerned about me.

Distracted, I hardly have time to dodge the Darknut's counterattack with a back flip.

«He is _so _going to get killed », Fi repeats, mocking me. Zelda ignores her and shouts: «This is the trial of power, Link! Hit as hard as you can!»

«I'm already doing my best! It's just that this. stupid. armour won't break off!», I shout back, panting. At this very moment, one of his plates of armour covering his side detaches itself and falls onto the ground in a clatter. The Darknut, furious, cries out in rage and hits me with a tremendous swing of his already bloodied sword in the ribs.

«I told you he was going to g- », Fi scoffs, but is immediately cut off by Zelda screaming my name.

And then, everything goes black.

Or is it so bright that it's blinding me?

I force myself to open my eyes, and I make out a fierce light, pirouetting around me. I squint my eyelids and am able to see a little white creature, her wings fluttering, dancing in the air.

I feel my wounds healing up and the deep cut that once existed is now only a faint scar.

A fairy.

« Damn the goddesses », I curse as I jump on my feet and engage the fight again.

The bottle must have been broken when I landed on the ground. I grunt, not amused. It had actually cost me a fortune. I had obtained it from a strange old man in the lower part of Castle Town for no more than an exorbitant price of a thousand rupees.

I definitely would have preferred to use it for an other purpose! Not during some crazy trial for a foolish quest. Accompanied by a sword and a member of the royal who was actually half Sheikah. And definitely not in front of a huge armoured creature who must have been rotting away in this cave for at least a thousand years by now. And who keeps on swinging his blade so fiercely that I have to back off a few meters prevent my head from being cut off. And with that stupid bomb flower who keeps getting in the way-

I half freeze as an idea crosses my mind.

That bomb flower must have been here for a peculiar reason, and not only for awakening the Darknut.

I slowly taunt him towards the flower, stepping back so that he's forced to advance. When he's near enough, in one swift motion, I cut off the flower and the fruit starts once again to change colour.

I quickly back away, eyeing the bomb flower, anxious for it to explode while maintaining the Darknut close to it.

He panics, finally realizing that he is now trapped against the wall, but before he could do a single movement, the fruit explodes. A grunt of pain echoes against the walls of the chamber and he emerges from the cloud of dirt caused by the explosion. Two more plates of armour are missing: one partly covering his chest and one on his leg.

Hope begins to rise again in my heart. I immediately try to apply the same technique, but unfortunately for me, Darknuts seem to have a brain, because he refuses to get anywhere near the bomb flower. I frown. While I'm trying to find a practical solution and the Darknut getting dangerously close to me, Fi carries on chattering alone.

« The bets are off! », she shouts excitedly. « The next time he picks up that bomb flower, the hero will surely die! »

Running a risk, I pick up the fruit and quickly roll it towards him. I manage to roll out of the way just a second before it explodes but I am still hit by some splinters of rock. One of them slightly gashes my forehead, leaving a trail of blood.

« Fi? », Zelda says, quietly.

« Hmm? »

« SHUT THE HELL UP. »

Unfortunately, the Darknut, having guessed my intentions has too got out of the way before it exploded and is unharmed.

I pick up another fruit and throw it, taking aim, trying to reach his head, but he easily dodges it. A deep sound emanates from himself: he's laughing in mockery at my poor attempt.

I bitterly smile. « I'm not dead, you know? You may have though I was at one point, but I'm still alive and kicking. »

« It won't take much long now, _hero », Fi snarls, all her disdain injected in this only word._

_I scoff and focus again on the fight. The Darknut has recollected himself and is slowly approaching me. His weak spot on his chest in now partly uncovered, only one more blow of the bomb should be sufficient to end him._

_Or… I could just go straight for the kill and try plunging my sword in his chest._

_I wince in pain as I whipe my forehead covered by sweat, my hand touching my gash full of blood. The disagreeable sensation reminds me of what could await me if I did a foolish action like that one. So no, bad idea._

_Someone once told me that thinking too much in a fight can compromise you, sometimes you just have to let your instincts take over._

_I can't remember who told me that._

… _Maybe my dad._

_And today, I'll listen to him._

_Anyway, you need to take risks in life, don't you? It would be boring without it._

_It's almost with a smile that I head for the bomb flower. _

_I pick up the fruit, but I don't throw it away. I keep it tightly in my hand._

_« Link, what the h- », Zelda starts._

_« That's it, he's dead », Fi interrupts her._

_I gather speed and run towards my enemy. The bomb is still in my hand. He raises hi sword and prepares himself for the impact, but in contrary to his expectations, I roll to the left, manage to get behind his unprotected back and throw the bomb between his shoulders blades._

_I fling myself onto the earth, trying vainly to minimize my eventual injuries caused by the blow, but I'm still swept off my feet and sent flying into darkness a few meters backwards. My feet land on the edge of …something. I slip. My hands desperately grab the edge of what now appears to be a precipice and I try to hoist myself back again on the earth but I feel my forces abandoning me. I'm slipping…_

_« Link! Watch out! »_

_I'm brought back to my senses as my enemy, his weak point now truly visible on his chest, tries to bring down his sword on my hands so that I would let go._

_Adrenaline rushes through my veins. I quickly hoist myself with my foot on the earth. Taking advantage of my awkward position, he tries to hit me, but quick as a shadow I roll to face him and before he could block my sword, the plunge the holy blade into his chest._

_He falls onto his knees, his breath ragged. _

_Then topples backward with a faint laugh into the endless pit._

_A few seconds later, a loud thump is heard and the remaining torches catch on fire, lighting up the rest of the room._

_Zelda hastily arrives and grabs my shoulders. I look at her. Her dark blue eyes are the only contrast with the rocky earth and the blood that stains my tunic._

_« Are you okay? », she asks, concerned._

_« … I guess » , I say after a long hesitation, still surprised I had actually made it. « Lucky I had that airy with me », I whisper to myself._

_« Here, take that. » She rumbles through her bag and pulls a bottle full of red potion. « Be careful about the bottle though, one empty bottle nowadays is becoming really difficult to obtain », she adds, eyeing the bottle closely._

_I manage to lighten up my face with a smile. « Don't worry, I know exactly how hard it is. » I drink the crimson liquid and feel invigorated. I run a bloodied hand over my face and the cut on my forehead that once used to hurt me has now disappeared._

_Fi, after having seen the Darknut dead at the bottom of the precipice, grumbles: « Fine, he's dead. First trial passed. » I look up hopefully at the Zelda, but Fi immediately interrupts any happy thoughts I might have at this moment: « You've still got two more. And trust me, what you've just done here is not even comparable to what awaits you in the next two. »_

_She's only doing that to frighten me. Right?_

_It can't be worse than what I've just fought. It was close, way too close for comfort._

_Now that the moon is fully lit, I can glimpse at a door on the side, across the pit. It's shining with a luminescent blue glow, the Hylian symbol engraved on it._

_Next to the left wall, there is a small footbridge to get across the abyss. I cautiously climb on it and cannot repress the urge to look down. The Darknut is impaled on a series of huge wooden stakes, pointing upwards. I shiver. So that was what was awaiting me if I had let go of the edge and fallen into the pit…_

_Reaching the door, I lay a hand on its cold structure. It flashes one last time blue before a bright light surrounds us three. _


End file.
